To obtain high imaging quality, particularly in microlithography, it is desirable to position optical elements (e.g., lenses, mirrors or gratings) with high precision and in a highly reproducible fashion.
As used to herein, the terms “kinematically determined holding device” and “kinematic holding device” refer to a holding device for mounting an element such that no rigid-body movements are possible, where each rigid-body movement is eliminated by only one mechanism or one constraint.
A kinematically determined holding device for an optical element is known, for example, from U.S. 2007/0177282. The holding device in U.S. 2007/0177282 A1 includes three prism-type holding arms connected to the optical element. Each holding arm is mounted in a V-shaped receptacle structure via rolling bodies.